Obsession
by Flashchimp
Summary: mokuba is in love with Tea, who according to him, harbors feelings for him as well. But someone stands in their way. Seto Kaiba, his brother and her boyfriend. Up to what lengths will mokuba go to be with Tea, especially when his love has turned into obse
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"Hurry up. She'll be here any moment." A 16-year-old mokuba yelled at some maids who ran in and out of the living room.

"All done master mokuba," one said breathlessly.

"It better be to her liking or someone will be jobless." Mokuba coldly said, in a kaiba like manner. The maids and servants tried not to show any fear or sadness and left.

"He sure acts strange whenever she comes." One maid whispered to the other when they were well out of mokuba's reach.

"Yeah. And he doesn't even realize how cold and ruthless he's becoming." The other said.

"Whatever happened to the sweet little boy who was so kind to us?" another one uttered.

"Ever since she came, he changed." The first one said.

"Yeah."

* * *

Mokuba smiled in satisfaction at the arrangements made by the maids. Everything was perfect, just like her. Infact, she was better then perfect. She was nice, kind, gentle, sweet, caring, loving, lovely, beautiful, charming, addicting, the list could go on forever. She was so much more. But...she wasn't his.

"Ding dong." The doorbell rang. His heartbeat increased dramatically.

"I'll get it," he yelled loudly, wanting to be the first person to see her and the first she sees. With a rapidly beating heart, he slowly opened the door, and there she stood in all her grace and beauty. Tea Gardner.

"Hi mokuba." She smiled brightly at him. His heart melted at the sight. She was so radiant.

"Hi." He managed to say.

"Can I come in or do I have to stand here all day?" she playfully asked. Mokuba blushed and moved aside.

"Sorry." He muttered. He had been lost in her eyes to realize anything else.

"You going somewhere?" she asked him, eyeing him up and down.

"No, why?" he asked.

"Do you are dressed like this?" she smiled. He was wearing an expensive black T-shirt and even more expensive blue jeans, both designer made.

"Yeah." Mokuba lied. The truth was that he dressed up for her.

"So you always look this cute?" she asked with fake surprise. A blush came to his cheeks. She thought he was cute.

"…" Mokuba didn't know what to say. She giggled at him and sat on the couch.

"Wow, there is a lot of food here, and all my favorite too." She exclaimed, talking a look at the table before them.

"Yeah. I got them." Mokuba said.

"Really? That's so sweet of you. Thanks." She said and started eating some chips. Mokuba sat beside her and turned on the TV.

"Wanna watch a movie?" mokuba asked.

"Sure." She said, drinking some pop.

"You seem hungry? Didn't you have breakfast?" mokuba asked in a slightly concerned tone.

"I did. Actually I just came from the game shop." Tea said.

"Didn't yugi offer you some food?" mokuba asked. Thought she didn't detect it, there was some loathing in mokuba's voice as he spoke yugi's name.

"He did. But joey and tristen were there too. So you can guess what happened to my food. They ate it before it reached me." tea said laughing. Mokuba felt the urge to storm over to joey's apartment and beat him and tristen up for taking tea's food. But he controlled himself.

"Hey, that's my favorite movie." Tea exclaimed loudly as she stared at the screen. "How did you know?"

"It's my favorite movie too." Mokuba answered. Tea laughed lightly and turned her full attention to the movie.

Mokuba's attention, however, was fully on her. Ever since the day in battle city when she saved him from the rare hunters, mokuba developed a liking for her. Her friendly and caring personality had himenchanted and he started spending more time with her. He also got to know yugi and the others but his attention was always focused on her. He always looked for opportunities to be with her, and treasured every second he got. As he grew, his affection turned into a crush. And the fact that she was a beautiful girl didn't help much.

As time passed, he grew closer to her, spending more time with her. Her little comments about his growth and his changing looks increased his affection for her. And before his knew it, his crush changed into something more.

She occupied his thoughts in day and dreams at night. Never did a moment pass when he wasn't thinking about her. Her beautiful face, her heart-warming smile, her twinkling eyes, her milky skin, her silky hair and her mesmerizing, rosy soft lips. His desires changed from being near her to being with her. His view of her changed from being a friend to being a potential girlfriend. There was no denying the fact that he wanted her. He knew that as well.

"Hey mokuba, are you watching at all?" tea asked, noticing his drifted look.

"Sorry, I was thinking about something." mokuba apologized.

"Hmm." She turned off the movie. "I don't feel like watching it," she said and mokuba smiled. He knew that only reason she had turned it of was because of him. She thought he was bored. That was what he loved about, her concern for others.

"So, any plans for the week?" he asked causally, happy that he had her full attention.

"Well, I do. I haven't told anyone about it yet and you'd be first to know. I am performing at the Arts Theatre on Saturday." She excitedly told him.

"Really? Cool. Congratulations." Mokuba happily said.

"And since you're the first person I've told, you'd be the first I'm going to invite as well. So would you like to come?" she asked.

"Of course Tea. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mokuba honestly replied, his heart already jumping at the fact that she told him first and invited him first as well. He must have been the first one she thought about. His lovesick mind deduced that he meant more to her then anyone else.

"That's so sweet of you mokuba." she said and hugged him gently. It was as if his dreams came true. He quickly wrapped his arms around her, afraid she might pull away soon.

It felt so good to have her in his arms. He knew that he wanted to hold, to kiss her, to feel her skin against his, to make her, his. But he couldn't. It wasn't possible. Their 4-year age difference didn't matter to him at all. What did matter, or more precisely, who did matter, was a man who stood between him and her.

"I'm home mokuba." came a deep voice, causing tea to pull away abruptly.

"Seto is home." Tea happily exclaimed and got up, leaving mokuba feeling angry and jealous. Yes, the man that stood between her and him was none other then his own brother.

"Hi seto." tea said and walked towards seto. He smirked and placed his brief case aside.

"Didn't know you were here." Seto said and held her small waist in his large hands.

"I was with mokuba." tea told him, eyes twinkling in joy.

"And what were you two doing?" seto asked in a stern and suspicious tone, even though he was kidding. Mokuba, however, frowned at his brother's inquisitive nature. Who gave him the right to know what they did?

"Nothing. I was just spending time with a very cute kaiba." Tea said mischievously, much to mokuba's joy. Seto smirked and pulled her body closer to his, causing mokuba's blood to boil in rage.

"Cute kaiba? What about me?" he asked, his lips inches away from hers.

"You're my handsome, hot and sexy kaiba." Tea whispered seductively and pressed her lips against his. Mokuba turned his head away in jealousy.

The man that stood between him and tea was also her boyfriend.

Mokuba got up, not wanting to see the display of love anymore. Seto noticed his retreat and lightly pulled away from tea.

"Mokuba, where are you going?"

"Outside." Mokuba curtly replied and before seto could say anything else, mokuba slammed the door behind him.

"What's wrong with him?" seto asked tea with a puzzled expression on his face.

"I don't know. He was fine a minute ago." Tea replied, equally perplexed. "Anyway, I have to tell you something…"

* * *

Mokuba marched out of the mansion, his mind buzzing with hateful words directed against his brother.

'Seto has no right.' mokuba thought venomously. 'She doesn't love him as much as she loves me. Seto is forcing himself on her.'

Mokuba's feelings for tea had clouded his eyes so he was unable to see the love between seto and tea. His feelings for her also overcome his feelings for his brother. Instead of considering seto his brother, he thought of him as a threat, an obstacle. An obstacle he had to overcome in order to get to tea. And he would, in time. In time, mokuba would tell tea how he really felt about her. In time, tea would realize her feelings for him and would come to him. In time, he would be able to kiss her, to hold her, to tell her how much he loved her and to show her how much he loved her.

That all, mokuba knew. But what he didn't know was that his feelings, or "love", as he thought it was, had turned into something more, something more mental then emotional. It had turned into an obsession. And mokuba was willing to do anything for it, even if it meant hurting his own flesh and blood.

'I'd make tea mine no matter what.' Mokuba thought determinedly. 'And I'll start with her performance.'

* * *

so people, what did you think of this new story? did you like it? should i update it? is it worth reading? so many questions that only you can answer in your reviews. so review and let me know.

P.S. i like it.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

Mokuba smiled in satisfaction as he stepped into the arts theatre, where tea was performing. He scanned the area for any familiar face, but was glad to find none. He had made sure that he was the only one at her performance.

Yugi had received a call about a robbery,about to take place in the game shop. He couldn't bear to leave grandpa alone. Joey was helping him. Tristen had received a call from his boss, who wanted tristen to work that day or he would fire him. Duke was experiencing some problems from his customers, who showed up at his doorstep the moment he was about to leave for tea's performance.

And as for seto, his problem was bigger then all of theirs combined. 'Someone' had hacked into the kaiba corp. system and caused all the computers in 20 floors to crash. That meant at least a thousand computers were malfunctioning and in some cases, not functioning at all. But that wasn't all. The person who hacked into he system also breached into the security system and changed all the codes. In addition to that, many of the kaiba corp. files had been tampered with.

Of course the "someone" behind all those events was mokuba himself. He had made sure he would be alone with tea and show her that only he cared about her. He wouldn't let anyone stand in his way.

* * *

Tea started her dance performance with a sad heart. She really wanted all of her friends to be there for her, but unfortunate turn of events made it impossible. Even seto was facing the biggest problem kaiba corp. had faced in years. She opened her eyes, hoping against all odds that maybe someone found time and came to see her performance. Her wish was fulfilled when she saw mokuba sitting in the front row, staring at her intently. At least someone showed up. This lifted her spirits a little bit and she gave her all to the performance.

Mokuba watched her from his seat, enjoying every moment of it. She was wearing a blue outfit with silver lining on it, (kind of like those that the ice skaters wear.) which revealed her shapely curves and long legs.

"She's hot." The young man beside him whispered to him. Anger surged through mokuba's body at his comment.

"That outfit makes her look damn sexy." the other commented, licking his lips. That was all mokuba could take. They had no right to say that about her. He was the only one with the right to look at her that way and say something like that.

"I'm gonna ask her out. Maybe if I'm lucky, I'll get to see her without that dress."

"Would you shut up? I'm trying to watch the performance." Mokuba growled, his hands curled into fists. He wanted nothing more then to kill those bastards, but he didn't want to ruin tea's performance. Luckily, those men remained silent for the rest of the performance. In the end, everyone was clapping and praising her talents.

Tea bowed once and quickly walked towards mokuba, who seemed to be waiting for her.

"Oh mokuba, thank you so much for coming." Tea said happily.

"I told you tea, I wouldn't miss it for the world." Mokuba replied and tea smiled.

"So what did you think?" tea asked eagerly. Mokuba seemed thoughtful for a moment and then said.

"It was the best thing I have ever seen. You were fabulous." Tea giggled.

"Thanks. But you don't have to lie." She said.

"I'm not lying. You looked gorgeous. In fact, I think you look damn hot." These words made tea feel a little uncomfortable.

"Umm, I'll go change." Tea quickly said, noticing mokuba's gaze lingering on her body.

"Sure, and before I forget, here." Mokuba took out a bouquet of red roses from behind him. "This is for you."

"Really? Thanks so much." Tea said graciously. "I'll be back in a second." She said and turned to leave but many other men, who were waiting for her to be done with mokuba, swarmed her. While she accepted their compliments with smiles and laughs, mokuba grumbled and sulked. He felt like slitting the throat of all those men. She belonged to him. They had no chance whatsoever. Finally, mokuba could take no more. He ripped through the crowd, grabbed tea's arm and pulled her away from there.

He didn't let go until they were a good distance away from them.

"Mokuba, stop. What are you doing? Why did you do that?" tea asked. Mokuba looked up into her eyes and she saw it. Jealousy, anger and possessiveness were written clearly.

"I didn't like it. Those men touching you, looking at you like that. They have no right." mokuba growled. Tea was taken back by his answer.

"But you shouldn't have done that." tea said.

"Sorry. I kind of lost my temper. I just didn't want anyone to touch you." tea stared at him with shock so he quickly added. "They are not trustworthy tea. They can hurt you."

"I can take care of myself mokuba." tea said.

"I know. And I'm sorry. Let me make it up to you. I'll take you out for dinner right now, to celebrate your awesome performance." Mokuba proposed.

"Hmm, let me think first." She acted as if in deep thought but she was just playing with him. "Ok. I'll--." But she was interrupted by the arrival of a black limo. Both mokuba and her recognized it immediately. It was seto's, much to mokuba's distress. The driver came out and handed tea an envelope.

"Wonder who this is from?" tea said mischievously and opened the envelope.

_I know how much this performance meant to you. I missed it. And for that, I'm very sorry. But I want to make it up to you. If you can find it in your heart to forgive me and give me another chance, step in the limo. _

_I'll be waiting._

_S.K._

Tea squealed in joy and excitement after reading this letter. Mokuba, who had also read it over her shoulder, growled in anger and resent. Just when he was about to get his chance with tea, seto had to step in and ruin it, just like before.

"He's so sweet." She said to herself. Completely forgetting that mokuba was still standing there, she started getting in the limo, when mokuba called her.

"Where are you going tea?" he asked in a desperate voice. He was losing her.

"I don't know. Your mysterious brother has something planned for me. It's like a surprise. I'm going to see what it is." She said.

"But what about our date—I mean dinner?" mokuba asked. A guilty expression crossed her face before she spoke.

"We can reschedule it. Right now I have to go. Seto is probably waiting for me. I hope he likes me in this outfit." She closed the door and the limo drove away.

Mokuba resisted the urge to scream in frustration. Seto had stolen her once again. But he won't give up that easily. He would follow her and see what seto had done for her.

* * *

Tea stepped out of the limo as the driver opened the door for her. They were at the biggest and most expensive restaurant in the city. Of course, seto wouldn't have anything less then the best.

"This way miss." The driver said, extending his hand and gesturing in front of her. Tea followed and entered the restaurant. As soon as she stepped inside, she gasped in shock and delight. The whole floor was covered in rose petals, blood red in color. The inside was dark, except for a spot light, that was on her. Slowly, the way before her lit, allowing her to walk forward.

She glanced around and was not surprised to find no other human should inside. Seto must have wanted it to be just the two of them. All the furniture also had been removed. Walking forward, she saw a table seto for two, with candles already lit. She was swept by the whole set up, but where was the man who did all this?

"Even though I didn't see your performance, I know it was great." Someone whispered from behind her. Tea knew that voice, that sneaky manner and that cologne all too well to be startled. So when he wrapped his arms around her waist, she allowed him and relaxed against his chest.

"You had a valid reason." She said. He didn't answer, just kissed the top of her head. They stayed still, enjoying each others silent company, when suddenly, tea heard faint sound of familiar music. Slowly, it got louder and her eyes widened. It was the same song she had performed on. She tilted her neck to stare at seto, who had a prominent smirk on his face.

"May I have this dance?" he asked, extending his hand for her. Her heart leaped up in joy and she grasped his hand tightly. He swiftly pulled her closer to him, bodies touching intimately, and they started moving to the music.

As they moved along the floor, the room lightened and tea noticed countless of bouquets lining against the walls. Every flower of every color was present, some that she had never seen in domino before. He had done all this for her. Tears welled up in her eyes at his loving effort. Seto noticed her wet eyes and leaned in to kiss her forehead.

"Tonight is not the night to cry." He whispered to her.

"Thanks so much for doing all this seto. I don't even deserve all this love." She chocked.

"You deserve more then this universe has to offer tea," he said. Tea stood on her toes and kissed him passionately.

While the two lovers enjoyed themselves, mokuba burnt in jealousy and hatred. Not willing to give up that easily, he had followed tea and had managed to sneak into the hall as well. He had seen all the display of seto's love. The rose petals, the spot light, the many bouquets, all in his opinion, a cheap way of buying tea's love. But he also noticed the look of absolute bliss and happiness on tea's face and knew seto's cheap attempt had worked. He stared at the bouquet in his hand, the one he gave to tea. She had completely forgotten about it the moment she received seto's letter. In absolute frustration, he threw it on the floor and marched out of the room, not wanting to see seto kiss his tea any longer.

'Seto may think she loves him, but she doesn't.' he thought to himself. 'She only loves me. She was happier when she was with me. I saw it in her eyes. And I'll have her say it too.'

* * *

"Tea, you're finally here." A calmed mokuba exclaimed as tea entered the living room.

Yesterday had been the best day of her life. She and seto stayed late, holding each other in the starry night. Because she knew she wouldn't get to see him much in the next few days. Seto hadn't completely solved the problem at kaiba corp. he had taken steps to manage for the day so he could be with her. But now, he was going to work non-stop to fix the problems.

Mokuba, who was well aware of that, had considered this another opportunity to be alone with tea and had called her immediately.

"How are you doing?" tea asked, flopping on the couch leisurely. She was wearing shorts and a sleeveless shirt, allowing mokuba's eyes to trail over her exposed skin.

"Fine. Do you remember the promise you made to me?" mokuba asked. She thought for a moment before replying.

"No. Which one are you talking about?" tea asked. Mokuba's eyes flashed dangerously for a moment at her answer. How could she have forgotten?

"The one you made with me yesterday." Mokuba informed her.

"I'm sorry I don't remember. I tend to forget everything when I am with your brother." She said, blushing. At this, mokuba's fists tightened and he closed his eyes, as if trying not to scream.

"Are you okay mokuba? Is something wrong?" she asked worriedly.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Mokuba assured her with a smile. His anger disappeared with one look at her concerned face.

"Oh, ok." She said, unsure.

"Anyway, you promised to have dinner with me." mokuba said.

"Oh yeah. Now I remember."

"I changed the plans. Let's have a private pool party, just you and me." mokuba suggested. Tea was taken back at his request.

"I don't have a bathing suit." She said. He smiled.

"I bought one for you, especially for this occasion." Mokuba said, much to tea's discomfort. "Here." He handed a two-piece suit to her. It was red in color, mokuba's favorite color. it seemed too revealing to tea, but she hesitantlyaccepted it.

"Go one, wear it. It'll look awesome on you." mokuba said encouragingly. Tea reluctantly got up and changed into it. When she came out, the maid informed her that mokuba was already in the pool. Taking a deep breath, she walked into the poolroom. Mokuba was nowhere to be seen.

"Mokuba?" she called out. A splash revealed mokuba's wet and bare form. His hair were plastered to his forehead, making him look handsome. He was well built, much like his brother and was among the top hot bachelors.

"It looks even better then I imagined." Mokuba said, eyes traveling over her body. His stare made her uneasy, but she decided to ignore it.

"Come in the water. I have a game planned for us." Mokuba said. Tea dived into the water, and emerged, to find him missing again

"What game?" she asked. Suddenly, she felt a presence behind her and felt masculine arms wrap around her waist. She gasped loudly at the unwanted contact.

"Tag." Mokuba huskily whispered in her ear. "And you're It." he said and moved away from her. Tea stayed still for a minute, trying to relax herself. Why did he do that? She asked herself.

'He's just teasing me.' she assured herself and swam after him, trying to catch him. But he was a better swimmer then her. Every time she was close enough to tag him, he'd slip away. After some time of chase, she started to grow frustrated. Mokuba also noticed and a new plan formed in his head. The next time she chased him, he slowed down and allowed her to come closer. Just when she was some inches away from him, he swiftly turned around, causing her to bump into his chest.

Tea hadn't expected him to turn and so, she couldn't stop herself from bumping into him. Again, she felt his arms around her, pulling her closer to his body. She glanced up from his chest to see his face. Her heart beat loudly at what she saw. His eyes seemed to hold emotions she never expected or wanted to see. Was it just her imagination or was he really inching his lips closer to hers. His breath on her lips told her it was very real. She abruptly pushed him away, surprising him.

"You're…. You're it." she said and quickly swam away from him. She felt the water move behind her. She turned her head to glance behind and saw him approaching her. The look on his face was that of a predator nearing on his prey. She increased her speed, trying to get away from him. But soon felt him grabs her and pull her into his body again.

His fingers touched her stomach, thumb running circles on her wet skin. She felt him bury his face in her hair. Her face went pale with fear when mokuba spun her around to face him. She may have denied him before, but this time, he made sure he would get what he wanted. His grip on her body was rock hard, not allowing her the slightest of movement, let alone escape. His lips seemed to be descending towards her once again.

In an attempt to block out the reality, she closed her eyes, hoping when she would open them, all would disappear. Mokuba took it as submission, acceptance and an invitation from her. He eagerly moved forward. Just when he was a millimeter away from her rosy lips, the maid entered, causing him to pull away. He didn't want the maid to see, in fear that she might tell seto. He didn't want to confront seto just yet.

"What do you want? I told you not to interrupt us." Mokuba yelled, causing tea to flinch. The maid also seemed afraid.

"Your brother… called. He…. Wants you…. to be at… the … company." The maid stuttered. Tea noticed how mokuba's eyes flashed at the mentioning of seto.

"I'll be there shortly." He said and the maid ran away, leaving them alone. But by that time, tea had already escaped. She got out of the pool, trying hard to ignore mokuba's gaze on her wet body.

"I… also have to go. So bye." She said and disappeared inside. Mokuba smiled in content. He was satisfied for now.

* * *

'It couldn't be what it seemed like.' Tea thought desperately. Mokuba couldn't. He knew about her and seto. Then why? All of it started to make sense. His attitude at her performance, the possessive look in his eyes, his attitude towards her in the past few months, his many invitations to get her alone, everything. Why didn't she notice it before.

It was too awkward. She didn't know of she would ever look at mokuba the same way again, or felt he same way about him. And what would seto do if he found out.

'But what can I do?' she thought. 'I have to tell seto.'

* * *

please review.


	3. Chapter 3

disclaimer: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

Seto stretched his back and relaxed in his comfy leather chair. He had finally finished fixing all the problems created by "someone". 

"That was tiring." He said to himself and reached for his cup of coffee. Unfortunately, it was cold.

"Shit." He muttered and put the cup down. He was about to grab the phone to order a new one when the door opened and tea stepped in. he put the phone back and stood up to greet her.

"Hi." She said.

"You have perfect timing." Seto said. "I really need some distraction from all this work." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Seto, I am here to talk." Tea said. The tone of her voice worried seto. She sounded upset. What had he done?

"Go ahead." He said, tightening his grip on her waist.

"It's about… Mokuba." Tea finally said. Seto's eyes widened in surprise.

"What about him?"

"Seto, he's been acting really weird. I never realized it before but yesterday, when he invited to that little private pool party, that's when I noticed." Tea said.

"Noticed what?" seto was confused.

"Seto, you have to promise to listen to me before saying anything. Do you promise?" tea asked. She knew seto would never believe her. She herself didn't want to believe it.

"Okay. I promise. Now what is it?" Seto's curiosity grew.

"Well…." And she told him everything that had happened on the day of her performance and at the pool. As promised, Seto listened intently, his brows knitting into frowns.

"And that's about all. Seto, I don't know what to do? What if--." Before Tea could finish, Seto interrupted her.

"I am sure it's just a misunderstanding tea. But just for you, I'll talk to him today. Okay?" seto said calmly. Tea's face fell a bit.

"Okay." She said.

"Don't look so glum. It's probably just a mistake." Seto said, kissing the top of her head. Tea wrapped her arms around him in a hug.

"I hope so seto. I really do." She whispered.

'Me too.' Seto silently added.

* * *

Mokuba idly sat in the living room, flipping through channels, when seto came in. 

"Mokuba, I have to talk to you." His stern tone clearly stated he was not in the mood of excuses or attitude. So mokuba turned the TV off and faced his brother.

"What is it?" he said in a bored tone. Seto frowned at his brother's attitude.

"How was the pool party yesterday?" seto asked causally, his eyes fixed on Mokuba's face.

"It was great." Mokuba said, smiling slightly. Seto noticed the pleased look in his eyes and his suspicion grew.

"Glad you had fun."

"Is that all?" mokuba asked.

"Actually, I wanted to talk to you about you." Seto said. Mokuba frowned in confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"When I was your age, you were at my tail, trying to find me a girlfriend. And now look at you, you don't have one."

"What are you getting at Seto?"

"That you should get a girlfriend." Seto finally said. Mokuba's face contorted in anger.

"I don't need a girlfriend." Mokuba spat.

"Yes you do." Seto maintained. "That's what you did to me."

"I said I don't want one." Mokuba yelled.

"Why?"

"I don't have to tell you." Mokuba spat.

"Tell me the kind of girl you want." Seto said.

"None of your business Seto." Mokuba said and went back to watching TV.

"Come on. I need to know Mokuba. I feel guilty about leaving you alone when I go out with Tea."

"Well maybe you should stop going out with her then." Mokuba spit before he could stop himself. Seto's eyes widened.

"Why should I?" Seto asked.

"Because you don't deserve her." Mokuba spoke, much to Seto's fear.

"And you do?" Seto purposely asked.

"Yeah." Mokuba spoke before he could think. "Maybe I do deserve her more then you."

"Mokuba." Seto said in a stern voice.

"What?" mokuba said. He didn't seem too guilty or shocked at what he had just said.

"I advise you to think over what you're doing mokuba."

"What _am_ I doing?"

"I know what happened at the little pool party mokuba. And I have a feeling I know the hacker in the kaiba Corp. system as well." Seto said. Worry clouded Mokuba's face. Seto's suspicions were confirmed.

"Listen carefully to what I have said. I don't like to repeat myself." With that, seto walked upstairs.

* * *

Tea sat on the couch, waiting for seto to return from the kitchen. Seto had invited her to come over to his mansion for a visit. He wanted to assure her that everything was fine and she needn't fear coming over. Also, mokuba was out, so this was a perfect opportunity for both lovers to get comfortable. 

"Here you go." Seto said, placing the bowl of popcorn on the table.

"Thanks." Tea said, eating some. Seto lay on the couch and placed his head in her lap. Tea smiled and bent down to kiss his forehead. He smiled at her affection.

"Let's watch a movie." He suggested and turned the TV on.

As they watched the movie, Tea slowly ran her fingers through his hair and smiled at his face. Seto noticed her distracted face and sat up.

"What?" she asked.

"You okay?" he asked in a worried tone. She giggled at his concerned face and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm better then okay." She whispered.

"You are scaring me." Seto joked. Tea pouted.

"Lie down again. I want to play with your hair." She said, patting her lap.

"You better not braid or." Seto grumbled. Tea giggled again and continued running her fingers through his silky locks. Seto relaxed under her soothing touch and closed his eyes in content.

"I love you seto." Tea whispered to him. A smile appeared on his face, but he didn't reply.

Tea was used to it. He was never good at expressing his emotions through words. His actions spoke for him. And his actions spoke loud and clear when he planted his lips upon hers. He sat up and pulled her into his lap, lips still intact. Tea's hands roamed his well-built chest, while his slipped under her shirt, feeling the smooth skin. The two lovers were broken by the tone of the wretched phone.

Seto's cell was ringing. Tea began to pull back but he refrained her from doing so by pulling her towards his body. Tea removed her lips from his' but started kissing and nipping his neck. Seto made no effort to stop her and began talking on the phone.

"Kaiba." He said in the phone. What he heard on the other line caused a frown to appear on his pleased features. Tea also noticed it and stopped her ministrations.

"Hold on." Seto said to the person on the other line and turned to Tea. No words were exchanged but tea knew exactly what he was trying to say. She lightly kissed him to show she understood. He got up and left the room.

Tea sighed and waited for him to finish. There had been some problem at kaiba corp. that tea could tell. What problem was what she didn't know? It must have been important because seto seemed upset. She was so engrossed in her thoughts she didn't notice another presence enter the room and seat besides her, exactly where seto was sitting before. When she realized, she figured it was seto, so she turned with a bright smile on her face. That smile, however, disappeared when she saw who was sitting there.

"Hello Tea." Mokuba said with a strange tone.

"H… hi." Tea meekly replied. She was freaked by his stealth and his presence.

"Seto left you again did he?"" mokuba said.

"N… no. That's not true." Tea spoke.

"He doesn't love you Tea. I tried to tell you before." Mokuba said, inching closer to her. Tea shrunk back as much as possible.

"…" Fear had rendered her speechless.

"He doesn't feel the way I do tea." Mokuba continued, further scaring tea. Once again, his eyes were glazed by lust, desire and obsession.

"Mokuba… you don't--." She began to explain but immediately stopped when mokuba placed his finger on her lips. A smile appeared on his lips and he laid his head in her lap, much like seto had before. Tea gasped loudly when he grabbed her hand and ran her fingers through his hair, as if telling her to continue. However, when he stopped, she removed her hand.

"Don't deny yourself what you and I both want Tea." Mokuba said, placing her hand, forcefully this time, back into his hair.

"I… I have to go." Tea quickly said, getting him, causing his head to tumble out of her lap. But before she could male her escape, mokuba grabbed her wrist.

"Don't be afraid Tea. I would never hurt you." Mokuba pleaded.

"Let me go Mokuba." Tea demanded, but he didn't adhere to her command.

"Please stay Tea. We would never get to be alone like this again." He said, yanking her towards him. She yelped in surprise.

"Let me go mokuba." She said again.

"Why don't you understand."? Mokuba yelled in rage. "Seto is finally gone and we are alone. We should take advantage of this opportunity."

"Mokuba, you're hurting me." Tea said,trying to pullherself away from his iron tight grip.

"I've waited too long for this time to come Tea." Mokuba continued, ignoring her pleads. "I must tell you."

"I don't want to hear it." Tea said. Once again, he ignored it.

"I think about you all the time Tea. I can't get your beautiful face out of my mind." These words buzzed in tea's mind again and again. Her worst fears were coming true.

"I dream about you." Mokuba continued, encouraged by her silence.

'This can't be.' Her mind screamed.

"And I can't bear to see you in seto's arms anymore."

'How could he feel this way about me?'

"He doesn't deserve you at all." Mokuba spoke seto's name with spite and hatred, further shocking her.

'How could he think this way about seto? Or me? What did I do to lead him on?'

"I deserve you more." Mokuba said. He then took a deep breath, ready to say what he had kept in his heart for so long.

"I love you Tea."

* * *

please review. and if u have some new ideas for this story, they're welcomed. 


	4. Chapter 4

disclamier: "i do not own yugioh."

"talk"

'thoughts'

* * *

"No." Tea faintly whispered at his words. "You can't." 

"I do Tea. With all my heart." Mokuba said. "I have waited too long for this opportunity and I'm not going to let it slip." He leaned forward to kiss her. Instantly, Tea pulled back as much as she could. Anger flashed in Mokuba's eyes as he yanked her forward towards him. She yelped in surprise.

"Mokuba, please stop." She begged him, struggling to get out of his painful grip. "I don't feel the same way about you."

"Don't lie Tea. It's no use. I know how you truly feel." Mokuba said. His lips were dangerously close to her lips. She could feel his breath tingling her skin. Tears welled up in her eyes at her helplessness. How she wished Seto was here to help her.

"Seto." She whispered, further agitating Mokuba. Without waiting, he forcefully pressed his lips against hers. She stopped struggling, finally giving up. Her salty tears added to Mokuba's pleasure.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" seto's thundering voice caused mokuba to abruptly pull away from Tea.

"S… Seto?" she whispered in disbelief.

"Tea?" Seto was shocked to see her pale, tear-streaked face. He also noticed Mokuba's expression of absolute loathing and his possessive grip on Tea's wrists.

"Let her go." Seto commanded. Mokuba grunted, defying is big brother's orders. Tea, however, quickly sprang towards Seto. Reluctantly, mokuba let go of her arm and watched with envy as she ran into seto's arms.

"Tea, are you okay?" seto asked with concern. Tears welled up in her eyes and she buried her face in his chest, sobbing. Seto held her close to him, rubbing her back soothingly.

"Hn." Mokuba grunted in anger. This diverted seto's attention from Tea to mokuba. Both brothers glared at each other with despise. Seto was about to speak but he felt Tea's body slip. He strengthened his grip and turned to look at her. Her face was deathly pale and her eyes were closing ever so slowly. She was slipping into unconsciousness. And before he could react, she had fainted. Her body became limp against his. He slipped an arm under her legs and picked her up, bridal style.

"What did you do to her?" Mokuba yelled in rage as he saw Tea faint.

"Me? I didn't do anything. You did." Seto yelled back.

"She was fine when she was with me. As soon as she went to you, she fainted." Mokuba said.

"But you were the reason she fainted." Seto said.

"What? You--." Mokuba was about to yell but Seto spoke.

"I'll deal with you later." With that, he walked upstairs towards his bedroom. He ignored Mokuba's yelled and protests. Upon entering the room, he gently laid Tea on the bed.

He should have known Mokuba hadn't left the mansion, and that the call was a ploy to get him away from Tea. How cold he have been so foolish to fall for it?

Sighing, he went to lie beside Tea. He gently touched her forehead and felt her cold skin. Whatever mokuba did must have scared her badlyto cause her to faint. His eyes traveled from her face to her wrists and he noticed distinct finger marks, left by Mokuba's iron grip. She was a delicate flower and Seto had always treated her as one. Mokuba, in his rage, failed to realize that and crushed her.

'How could mokuba have been so cruel to her?' he thought as he held her small wrists and kissed them lightly. Awakened by the contact, Tea gasped and tried to pull away, dreadingit was Mokuba.

" Calm down. It's me." He whispered to her sensing her fear. She lifted her eyes to see his face and hugged him, sobbing lightly.

"I… I was… so scared." She said between sobs. Seto kissed her forehead in affection.

"What happened?" he asked.

"He… he… kissed… I tried… to..stop…I'm sorry." She said. Images of what must have happened flashed in Seto's mind.

"I'm here now Tea. I'm sorry I left you earlier." Seto said. She sniffled and kissed his neck.

"Don't leave me again Seto. I'm scared." She said, hugging him tightly.

"I won't. Just relax and go to sleep. Ok?" He said. She nodded and closed her eyes. Seto smiled and kissed her lightly. A smile appeared on her lips and she drifted to sleep. Seto just watched her angelic face. She was so beautiful, so radiant, so pure that it was natural for her to attract unrequited attention. He never guessed the attention would be from his brother. He knew Tea had always thought of mokuba as a little brother and treated him like one as well. Then what caused mokuba to feel this way? No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't figure it out. He sighed in frustration.

"I need some coffee." He muttered and got off the bed.

"Where are you going?" a sleepy Tea asked. He kissed her forehead and said.

"I'm going to get some coffee. I'll be back shortly. Ok?" She smiled so he walked out of the room.

Tea closed her eyes again, trying to sleep. But without seto's comforting presence, she couldn't block out the images of her encounter with mokuba.

The bed beside her shifted and she smiled. Seto was back. She turned around and wrapped her arms around his body. He hugged her as well, burying his face in her hair.

"What took you so long?" she asked, snuggling into his chest.

"I had to take care of someone first." He spoke, causing tea to pull away in shock and fear.

"You're… mokuba." She gasped, recognizing his voice. Due to the darkness in the room, she had failed to see his face, but could tell from his voice.

"Of course. Who were you expecting?" mokuba said as he pulled her closer to him.

"What did you do to Seto?" she asked, fearing Mokuba had hurt him.

"He won't bother us for a while." Mokuba said, nuzzling her neck.

"Let me go." She said, trying to get off the bed, but he held her close.

"You're not going anywhere. Seto took you away before, but he won't be able to do it again. Not now at least." His words caused her heart to sink. Mokuba hurt Seto and so he won't be able to save her, like before. Mokuba took advantage of her thoughtful state and got on top of her, pinning her arms over her head.

"I love you so much tea." He whispered and kissed her. Tea bit his lip, causing blood to spurt. He grunted in pain.

"I don't love you. So don't kiss me." She said, much to his distaste.

"You'll learn to love me soon." He said and attempted to kiss her again.

"No." Tea screamed on top of her lungs, hoping Seto would hear her and come to her rescue.

"Shut up. Just shut up." Mokuba screamed as well, causing her to cower in fear. "I don't want to hear it any more. You're mine, you got it?" Tears fell from her eyes as he kissed her neck. She moved her head from side to side, trying to pry him off, but no avail. Her hands were pinned above her head, and her legs trapped under his legs. She was completely helpless.

"I hate you." She said, causing him to stop his ministrations.

"What?" he asked in shock and disbelief.

"I said I hate you." She screamed in his face. "I hate you. I hate you. I hate--." But she was stopped by a slap to her face by him. His eyes burned with rage.

"Bitch. I'll make you pay for saying that." He spat and began taking her shirt off. Color drained from her face when she realized what he was planning to do.

"No. Please don't do this." She begged him, but he didn't reply.

"Please stop." She pleaded as she struggled against him. This only infuriated him and he ripped her shirt in two. Tea gasped at his animosity. What shocked her more was the look of absolute lust and possessiveness in his eyes.

Mokuba lost all control when he gazed upon her unblemished, milky skin.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. "And mine. Only mine." He growled and kissed her soft flesh, nibbling on her collarbone.

"Seto… please help me." She whispered. Mokuba bit her in anger at her words. She cried out in desperation when he tried to pull down her skirt but someone pulled him off her. It was Seto.

On his way to the kitchen, Mokuba had knocked him out cold by a bat to head. Tea's screams and yells brought him back to consciousness and he came to her rescue as soon as he could.

"You… I thought…" Mokuba was too shocked to say anything. He thought Seto was out for a long time.

Seto ignored mokuba and walked to Tea. He picked up her ripped shirt and covered her revealed form. Blinking her tears, she covered herself as much as she could. Seto's hand wiped away her tears and caressed her cheek, where mokuba had slapped her, leaving imprints. Anger welled up inside him and he turned towards mokuba.

"You monster. How dare you hurt her?" Seto bellowed. "I tried to ignore your actions, hoping you'd understand."

"What was I to understand Seto?" mokuba said. "That you didn't love her and were using her?"

"I never used her. I loved her and cared for her."

"Liar. You don't deserve her." Mokuba said. "I watched as you acted like you loved her, watched as you took advantage of her, I just watched. And I realized I deserved her more. I deserved her love and affection more then you did. I did everything I could to get her attention, but every time, you stole her away from me. I was sick and tired of waiting so I took matters in my own hands."

"So you _did_ break into kaiba corp. main frame and cause all that trouble." Seto said, not willing to believe it, even though he knew.

"Yes. I did Seto. I'm willing to do anything to make her mine. She loves me and you should accept it."

"You're blind not to see she loves me." Seto argued. "Ask Tea."

"I don't have to ask her. I know." Mokuba said.

"I don't love you mokuba." Tea spoke. "I love seto. I think of you as my little brother and nothing more." Mokuba's face contorted in anger and he screamed in rage.

"You." He pointed to seto. "You caused this. You made her say this. I hate you." Seto was shocked at his brother's words. His own flesh and blood, the little brother that he treated as a son, was saying this. And after all he had done for him, all the pain he had been through just for him. Suddenly, his face became expressionless.

"Get out of my sight Mokuba, before I do something I'll regret." Seto said in a dangerous tone. Tea stood up and placed a hand on Seto's shoulder. He sighed and turned towards her.

She knew what he must have been going through. She too was shocked at Mokuba's words, and could only guess how seto was feeling. What caused her more pain was that she was the reasonof their feud. She was the one who caused them to hate each other so much. She slowly wrapped her arms around him and kissed him.

"I'm sorry seto." She whispered. He kissed her back and rested his chin on top of her head.

"I don't care about anything anymore Tea. I only care about you." He said.

"I love you." She said. They had completely forgotten that Mokuba was still there, burning in jealousy. Watching the women he loved, in arms of another made him lose all control.

"That's it." Mokuba yelled in anger. "I've had enough. I'll get rid of you once and for all." And before anyone could react, Mokuba withdrew a gun. Tea screamed in horror. Even seto's face went pale when mokuba pointed it at him.

"I won't let you take her away from me." He yelled in rage. Seto was too shocked at the fact that his brother drew a gun at _him_.

"Are you going to shoot me Mokuba?" Seto asked in a low voice, trying not to reflect all the pain he was feeling inside.

"Yes. If that's the only way to get rid of you, I will." Mokuba spoke. Seto's shoulders slumped at his words.

"Then go ahead." He finally said. Both Tea and Mokuba were shocked at his words. Tea quickly stood in front of him, shielding him from mokuba.

"I won't let you hurt him." she said determindly to Mokuba. Behind her, Seto smiled andgently pushed her away.

"Seto, what are you doing?" She asked with tears in her eyes.

"I need to know Tea." He replied.

"But Seto, what if he shoots you?" Tea asked in a worried tone. He smiled faintly.

"That's what I need to know." Then he turned to Mokuba. "Go ahead. I won't move, I promise.And if you remember anything form our past, you'll know I never break a promise I make to you."

Mokuba held the gun steadily in his hand, finger lingering over the trigger. But he was having trouble pressing it.

'Why? Why can't I shoot him?' he thought. 'He's the only obstacle standing in my way of attaining Tea. Then why can't I?'

He stared at Tea's face, which had prominent marks of his slaps. Then he stared at Seto. Though his face betrayed the emotions he was feeling, his eyes reflected all the pain he was bottling inside of him. One look in those eyes made mokuba realize why he couldn't shoot.

'What am I doing?' he frantically thought. 'He's my… brother.' Memories of their childhood flooded in his mind.

The time they spent at the orphanage, when Seto always defended him andprotected him.

The time in Gozoburo's mansion, when Seto took in all the abuse, just so mokuba would be spared.

The time when Seto gathered enough courage and killed his stepfather, just so mokuba wouldn't have to go through the same hell he did.

The time they were spending now, when Setoworked constantly to ensure a better life for Mokuba.

The more Mokuba thought of it, the more ashamed he felt. He was hurting the man who had taken care of him since the beginning. He was threatening his beloved brother. The hand that held the gun started shaking vigorously as mokuba slowly sank to the floor.

Seto noticed Mokuba's shaking figure and called out to him.

"Mokuba, are you ok?" Seto called in a concerned, fatherly voice.

"NO." Mokuba yelled. "How could I do all this? How could I hurt you? How could I be so insensitive… so blind?"

"Everyone makes mistakes." Seto tried to comfort his little brother, but it seemed like Mokuba was in a different world.

"How could I do it?" Mokuba whispered to himself and got up. Seto walked towards him, but Mokuba screamed.

"Don't come near me. Don't." he said and ran out of the room.

* * *

Tea sat on the couch inside the kaiba mansion. Seto lay on the couch, with his head in her lap. Tea was slowly running her fingers through his hair, trying to sooth him. Though his eyes were closed and his face held a serene expression, his heart was torn inside. 

"He'll be fine." Tea spoke in a gently tone. "He's not a child anymore. He knows what he's doing. Don't worry about him."She whispered to seto. He opened his eyes and she saw the worry in them.

"I trust him." He spoke in a defeated voice. "I know he is old enough to be on his own. But it's just that… I don't know when I'll see him again… or if I'll ever see him again."

"Yes you will Seto. I know he loves you and will come back. He just needs some time alone to sort this mess out." Tea assured him.

"I hope you're right Tea." Seto said.

"I know I am. Now come on. Stop being so sad. Let's go to the game shop. You can insult Joey all you want and I won't stop you at all." She offered. He smiled and got up.

"I'll be back in a second." He said and walked into his room. He took out a paper from his pocket and stared at it for a while, before carefully placed it in a drawer.

"Come on seto." Tea called from downstairs. He took one last look at the letter and then left the room.

(The letter)

_Dear Seto, (though I don't know if Iam allowed tocall you "dear" anymore.)_

_I'm leaving. I'm leaving this house, this city, and this country for a while. How long? To be honest with you, I don't know. I don't think I can stay in this mansion and face you or Tea ever again._

_I was jealous of you. You were smart, handsome, every girls dream man. You were popular, strong and wealthy. I was just a leech, a parasite living off you. The only thing that comforted me was your cold behavior that drove everyone away from you. Yes Seto, I was happy that you were cold and alone._

_But then Tea came into our life. She came as my friend and became your girlfriend. In the beginning, she hated you and adored me, and I loved the attention. For once in my life, I was being preferred over you. As sick as it sounds, I liked that and got addicted to that feeling. But then things changed. You changed. And tea changed as well. She wanted to spend time with you rather then with me. And that's when the seed of jealousy was planted in my heart._

_Every moment she spent with you watered the seed of hate. And every bit of love and attention you showered over her acted as sunlight. As time passed, the little seed grew into a strong tree, with roots so deep it took over my mind. Its shade blinded me and I failed to see the love you had for her and the love she had for you. I made myself believe that you were using her and one day she'll realize that and come to me. It sickens me now how that thought comforted me._

_But what I hoped never became a reality. My anger and hatred for you grew, as did my desire to get the same attention from Tea as I used to. I never realized when that desire turned to obsession. And before I could control myself, I was holding a gun at you… my big brother, my only living relative, the only person who cared about me._

_The way I behaved was unacceptable and unforgivable. So I am not going to ask you to forgive me. I haven't forgiven myself yet. I need time…to ponder over what I have done… to make amends and… to find myself again._

_Please don't try to find me Seto. I need to be alone. I need this solitude. I would appreciate if you trusted me enough to let me be._

_I'll try to come back soon Seto. After all, I do have to apologize to you and Tea. I don't know when I'll come. I won't make any promises since I can't keep them like you can. But I will try my best._

_After what I did, I won't be surprised if you don't want to think of me as your brother.After whatI did, Ideserve to be exempted from the family. But I want you to know that I love you and you'll always be my brother._

_Goodbye._

_Your brother (if you still consider me one)_

_Mokuba._

* * *

_THE END_

this is the end of this story. tell me what you think. i know the ending is sad, but i think it suits it. anyway, review and let me know what do you think of it. i'll be waiting.

also, i'm planning to write a new story with the same family twist, only this time, it'll be Seto-Tea-Gozoburo. it takes place in ancient Egypt, where Tea is an orphan. gozoburo takes her in and you can figure out the rest. it is a screwed pairing but i want to try it. tell me if it is a good idea. i mean, should i write a story on it. or would it seem just like this one.

please review.

bye.


End file.
